


Long Walk Home

by Holyaqua



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyaqua/pseuds/Holyaqua
Summary: Crystal and Gigi had lived very different lives by the time they get to their early twenties. They slowly learn that young love can't last forever, upon a chance encounter in a coffee shop. As their long term relationship begins to fall apart, the girls are left to pick up the pieces and rebuild their lives before they met each other.
Relationships: Gigi x crystal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this pairing but I wanted to give it a go!

Crystal was working as a waitress in downtown Seattle when she met Gigi. It was just a Monday, a quaint Monday after an incredibly stormy month in the windy city. It was the only day in the entire month of February that the rain had not been torrential. No-one knew what was happening, and on that fateful morning, neither did Crystal. She didn’t as she was leaning over the barky counter, scratching at a crossword. She didn’t as served her regular customers, and went about her day to day business. She definitely didn’t know as she hung her apron for the day, and the bell of the door rang loudly in the distance. It was strange, she had imagined, there was a life before that door opened.  
“I know you’re closed.” The voice spoke quickly. “I know, but I was hope I could pick up a coffee on the way home from work.”

Crystal turned around to refuse but was met with the most beautiful woman who had ever walked the earth, let alone the coffee shop. She was tall, blonde, and wonderfully elegant. Her collarbones protruded from her cotton white blouse, which was cuffed and slight synched around her waist, tucked neatly into her work pants. Crystal felt like she was swallowing her perfume.  
“I’m so sorry, I can see you’re closing.”  
“Please don’t worry about it.” The brunette almost chuckled. “I’m waiting for a ride home anyway.”   
She head back behind the bakery counter, looking at all her clean coffee gear with disdain. The woman in front of her leaned over the counter as she began crafting.  
“Burning the midnight oil?”   
“Yes, it been a long day.” She laughed. “I closed a deal with one of my biggest clients, actually.”  
“Wow, congrats.” Crystal chuckled. “What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Advertising.” The blonde smiled.  
There was a sudden silence between them as the coffee was poured into it’s to go cup. Crystal was smiling wide the whole time, knowing she would go home tonight and think about this blonde angel in a suit who had wondered with aim into her coffee shop.  
“Hey, are you new?” She suddenly came. “I used to come here all the time, I become pretty close with…what’s her name? Jan? Does she still work here?”  
“She does!” Crystal was taken back. “I’ve just picked up some more shifts since dropping out of college.”   
“That’s good.” The blonde replied, with a cheeky smile. It was a smile that lit Crystal on fire all over. “I hope to see you here a lot more often.”  
Crystal chuckled, handing over the crafted drink and throwing her handle back into the machine.   
“There’s $5 there.” The other woman placed a bill on the counter. Even her hands and nails were elegant. “Please keep the rest and put it in your jar.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Oh, Gigi!” The woman chuckled loudly. “Please, call me Gigi.”  
What a wonderful name, Crystal had thought. It fit so nicely in the mouth, and was said so softly, almost like a whisper.   
“Enjoy your coffee, Gigi.”   
As Crystal went to walk away, a slender arm reached across the table and grappled for her.   
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Gigi exclaimed immediately. “You said you were waiting for a ride home, please, as a thank you let me drive you there.”  
“I still have some stuff to clean.” The brunette smiled, spraying her surface.  
“Oh.” Gigi let go of her grip. “I totally understand. Forgive me for being so forward. Please don’t mention this to Jan.”   
The blonde, noticeably redder by the second, fixed her shirt, and made a line to leave. As she did so, Crystal got another whiff of her perfume. She knew going with her was irresponsible, and it would have consequences when she came to work the next morning. Jan would be so angry with her. Something in Gigi’s prescience made up for all of those things far before they had even happened.   
“Wait!” She yelled, just as the blonde had reached the door. “Wait, I’m sure I can leave it for Jan in the morning.”  
In one move, Crystal leaped around the counter to where the blonde woman held the door open. A world of prospects was outside the door which she locked behind her.   
“I’m sorry, this must be so weird.” She spoke, watching the younger girl lock the doors of the store. “You don’t even know me.”   
“I don’t.”   
“I could be trying to kill you, or anything like that.”   
“Well, now you’ve revealed your plan.” Crystal laughed, jumping down the steps and putting the couple unusually close. It was cold, and she could feel the warm air of Gigi’s breath on her face. Now that they had met, it felt like everything in the world had fallen correctly into place. The rain was stopping, the wind was calming, and the night was cool.   
They walked in the evening, and everything was as it should be. 

“So, how do you know Jan?” Crystal broke the silence.   
“Jan used to serve me every day back when I was a graduate.”  
“Really? That’s so cool. When did you graduate?”  
“A couple of months back. I finished up and went back home for some peace and quiet, and then I came back here about a month ago when I was offered a job just over there.” The blonde pointed towards a big corporate tower. For as long as she had been studying in Seattle, the business side of the city had never interested her once.   
“Wow.”   
“How come you dropped out?”  
“What?”  
Gigi stopped in her tracks, knowing what she had said had been so forward and was once again at risk of scaring off the girl she was taking home.  
“I struggle to be reserved. I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”   
“No, don’t worry.” Crystal chuckled, ushering the girl forward. “I was in art school, and I dropped out because I couldn’t handle the workload and make money to live at the same time.”  
“Art school?”  
“Yes.”  
“It suits you well.” Gigi laughed.   
“I’m scared about it, maybe I shouldn’t have dropped out. Art school was all I ever dreamed of.”  
Gigi towered over the small girl as they stepped side by side, looking down at her in empathy. All her life, everything had been so planned out and so monotonous and methodical. Crystal was so, free.  
“Art school won’t make you an artist, you know?”   
“No?”  
“No.” Gigi spoke sternly as they reached her car. Crystal had never seen a car so fancy, so sleek, and so casually strewn up a curb in the middle of the city. “Art can’t be taught, art is born, I think.”   
Gigi climbed slowly into the vehicle, leaning over to open the door for Crystal.   
“You have a lovely car, Gigi.”  
“Thank you, my father bought it for my birthday this year.” She revved the engine.  
“How old you turn?”  
“Twenty-two.” Gigi tapped the GPS screen on the dashboard. “Where do you live?”  
“465 Everneed road.”  
“No way, really? My best friend used to live on that street when we were younger.”  
“In the old houses?” Crystal questioned. “They tore them down to build the apartment complexes.”   
“Isn’t it weird how everything in our lives this far has led to this?”  
It was, she thought. How everything tonight had been so carefully orchestrated. She had driven from work and walked quaintly into her favourite coffee shop she had not been to in months, only to meet a young girl who would change her life forever. Everything about the evening had been created, and now the coincidences were getting strange. Something in her yearned to see Crystal again, something that was so deep and intrusive it couldn’t be ignored.  
“How long have you been living there?” Gigi asked.   
“two years I think, I moved in when I was eighteen.”  
“Wow, you lived alone when you were eighteen?” The blonde was revelling in the independence of the girl in the seat beside her. It reminded her of something she would’ve seen on television when she was much younger and she knew she would never get the chance to live that way.  
“Yeah, I just got into my car one day and left, payed my first month’s rent with some of my savings and I’ve been in and out of jobs ever since.”  
The couple came to a red light which lit their faces in the distance. Crystal was looking over at Gigi, her hands moulded into the steering wheel. Her cheek bones deepened in the dark light, and her face seemed so stern and yet so amicable at the same time. It was the same face that had her burning now for hours. Crystal turned to meet the gaze with a drowsy look.  
“I think you might be the most interesting person I have ever met.” 

The remainder of the drive home was filled with the silence of two people who were budding in each other’s romantic advances. The air was filled with a sense of yearning. Gigi began to wish her car, which she had asked so much for and pleaded for, would erupt into flames. They would be broken down together on the side of the road and too far from home for anyone to walk. They would be together all evening. It was all too soon that Crystal’s apartment complex pulled up slowly on the left.   
“Thank you for the ride.” The brunette spoke.  
“It was my pleasure.” Crystal answered, almost before she had stopped speaking. “If you or Jan are ever in need of transport, please don’t hesitate to get her to call me.”  
“I won’t”  
Crystal opened her door, pushing her elbow into the side and beginning to step out before realizing that she had a single chance to make things go her way. She had never had a single opportunity in her life so rich as the one presented to her now.   
“I’m sorry.” She spoke, sitting back down. “I really enjoyed tonight with you, and I feel like I’ve known you forever even though it’s only been about half an hour and – “  
Never one to deny herself the final surge over enemy lines, Gigi leaped over and kissed the girl. It was a moment of fleeting passion which she was not familiar with, and which she had never experienced before. Nothing about what she was doing was premeditated, or methodical. It all just was. Nothing had ever felt so correct as for that kiss to be happening and for Crystal to be enveloped in Gigi’s arms, drinking her perfume. It was one kiss that started an avalanche that would last for both the girls’ lifetimes, but neither of them would know that yet.  
As it was over, Gigi backed up and went to apologize, hushed by Crystal in an attempt to preserve the immaculate peace that had been created.  
“Can I see you again?”  
“You know where to find me” 

Crystal stepped out the vehicle, secure in the knowledge that Gigi was watching her walk away, but both more than defined knowing that everything was well. The world at peace. At last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had to add a splash of some summer romance before I treat yus to some real angst

At the time Crystal and Gigi had been together for a year, the hottest summer on record had hit Seattle. It was sweltering, and tension was building rapidly in the city. It was particularly pertinent for Crystal, who at the time was on retreat with her girlfriend’s parents, sleeping a bed away from each other, and having every single moment of her day filmed for ‘family movies’. It was the most frustrating thing that had ever happened to her, and day by day, her patience to be alone with Gigi was wearing thin. They were staying in a large lodge not far from Bellevue. Crystal had started feeling as if she were a teenager again, dreaming of Gigi in a bikini, undressing for her and only her. It was driving her absolutely insane. Every morning was the same. She would wake up early and watched Gigi’s thin body writhe against the thin white sheets. Even this, so simple and so unassuming, was so erotic. 

“Stop staring at me.” Gigi smiled on one bright morning, after they had both slept in and skipped breakfast.   
“I just can’t help it; you look so beautiful in white.”   
‘You talk far too much for someone who made me skip my parent’s expensive breakfast just to stay in beds four feet apart and stare at me.”  
“You are so stunning when you’re mad at me.”  
Gigi used her elbow to prop herself up in bed, letting a curl from her light brown hair to fall perfectly down her face. She was, in every way, statuesque. It was impossible to describe her without that word.  
“Let’s go to the lake today” Crystal suggested. “No parents, just me and you.”  
“My parents will never go for that.”   
“Why not?” Crystal watched her girlfriend clamber from the sheets, and prattle towards the dresser.   
“They’re not stupid.”  
‘Yes, but I am.”   
Gigi looked over her shoulder and chuckled. The year they had spent together had been a dream. There had been business, and times she had to be the serious businesswoman she had been raised to me, but others had been total bliss. She had felt joy as she had never freely experienced, and freedom she had never experienced at all. The world had been so tranquil and so at peace, it was almost as if she lived within her own little fantasy.   
“It’s not happening.”   
“Then we could sneak away.”  
“I am twenty-two years old.” The taller girl lifted a t-shirt from the chest of draws at the other end of the room. “I refuse to sneak out of the house to go and hang out with you.”  
Crystal crawled out of bed to snake her arms around Gigi’s bare chest, kissing away at her neck and the bare of her pack. There it was again, her perfume.   
“Don’t be like that.” She breathed. “I think it’ll be fun. It’ll be like we’re teenagers again.”  
“I didn’t even know you when we were teenagers!” Gigi exclaimed, turning around only to suddenly catch herself in Crystals gasp. She kissed her quick and ran a hand through her long locks of hair.  
“Then now is the perfect time.” The brunette smirked. “Come on, G, live a little, you’ve never had a day of fun in your life.”  
Crystal suddenly let go, catching site of a small window just at the side of Gigi’s twin bed. It was slightly broken and encrusted by the layers of white paint that had been applied over many many years with no attempt to make the window function. It was a tough squeeze, but with the correct effort and positioning, the girl was able enough to push it open wide enough for two tiny bodies to shimmer through.   
“That’s not true!” Gigi laughed, pulling her shirt over her head, and watching her girlfriend shove some random things into a shoulder bag hung on the bedframe. She had packed two peaches from the fruit bowl, a swimming costume not belonging to her, and an old video camera her parents had left in the room. “I did my own taxes just last month, and I have to say that was absolutely thrilling.”  
The younger girl chuckled, throwing some slip-on shoes onto her feet. She was still in her little pyjama shorts, and her loose button up shirt.   
“Well, you don’t have to come.”. “But, it’s a lovely day, and I’m going to spend the day by the lake, with or without you.”  
Gigi protested for a couple of seconds, watching the girl jump out the window, one leg at a time, before disappearing into absolute nothingness. She huffed and puffed, before realising she was emulating her mother, and was out the window straight away.

The lake was a short ten-minute stroll away, in viewing distance from the furthest extension of the house and sat just in between two foothills of two small mountains. Gigi had been swimming throughout the afternoon, and now was sat down on the grass letting her supple skin dry under the sun. Crystal was sat down across from her, watching her soak up the sun whilst sticking her nose in a book. It was her idea of heaven.   
“What a nice day outside. “Gigi came.  
“Yes, quite.” Crystal turned the page. “There’s storm clouds a bit to the back, expect some summer showers later.”   
“Summer showers?”  
“Oh, yes.” The brunette looked up from her book. “I forgot you out-of-town girls don’t understand the concept of rain.”   
There was a chuckle, and silence took both the ladies again. They lay there in the sunshine, experiencing each other and not knowing the relationship between them would never be this beautiful again.   
“Crystal?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why do you love me?”   
The brunette looked up from her book, “Why do I love you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well.” The book was closed, slipping her thumb between the pages to maintain her place. “I love you because you are beautiful.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Of course not. I love you for so many things. One reason for every single star in the sky, and then more if that’s even possible.”  
“Wow.” Gigi sat up and chuckled. “You are romantic.”  
“Very.”  
“You know, I dread when this is all over and I have to go back to work and we have to carry on living in separate apartments.”   
“I don’t know what I’m going to do without your parents interrupting my every advance.” Crystal chuckled. 

Poor Gigi had never experienced romance, nor did she know what it was truly like to love and be loved in return. She loved her work, and her work neglected her every day. Loving Crystal was the complete opposite. This was frightening and did not go without its bouts of anxiety, but still, reigned supreme over everything else in her existence. She stood up and wrapped her towel around her body, before walking over to Crystal and kneeling in the grass next to her girlfriend.   
“You should come live with me as soon as we get back.” She whispered into Crystal’s ear, roaming her hands around her shoulder.   
“I don’t think I’d be used to living in such luxury.” Crystal seemed unphased by the touch, despite suddenly feeling the urge to take Gigi there and then. 

“What are you reading?”   
“Lady Chatterley’s lover.” The brunette re-opened her book.  
“What’s it about?”  
“Sex.”  
“Oh, I declare.”  
“I declare.” Crystal mocked her, before looking up to place a kiss upon her cheek. Gigi smiled, content and happy, before dropping her towel and walking back to the lake.   
Crystal dropped her novel and sat up, elbows on her knees, and watched the blonde paddling about the lake. It had been just over a year since they had met for the first time and every morning, Crystal still woke up excited to see her. It was one of those pivotal relationships that are so essential in someone’s early twenties. She loved Crystal, but more than that, she was in love with Crystal. It was everything she ever wanted, and all the detail of a teenage romance she never got to experience. Watching her swim now, her thin arms pushing the water out the way, her hair dribbling water down her chest and back, Crystal was absolutely smitten. She fumbled around in the bag she had brought for the camera and powered it up. It was one of the older style ones that still had a strap for the hand. She could watch Gigi on the little screen as she swam. Perhaps the video would make a re-appearance on their wedding day, or at some other family gathering in the distant future. Looking on then, neither girl could never have known the fate that would befall them both in the coming years. That wasn’t their present. Right now, Crystal could just lay on the grass, feeling the light breeze flow through her loose shirt, and watch her swim around. She was watching the footage as it was happening, and she was laughing.

Before Crystal had known it, the heavens had opened, and the rain was pouring upon their summer dream. She left the bag on the ground, only grappling at the camera with one hand and removing her shirt with the other. Gigi was barely dressed and would need something to run her through the rain. The brunette ran barefoot on the grass and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand to pull her from the waters. They were running to the furthest extremity of the house, sprinting across wet grass as Gigi donned the shirt. She was holding onto Crystal’s arm yanked at the door immediately as they got there. The room closest to the end was a bedroom, just a small room with a pink double bed. It was not much, but it was dry, and it would pass the hours until they could return to Gigi’s parents a couple of hours later.   
The breathing was heavy, and their hair was wet as they locked the door behind them. It was like a scene from a movie. Gigi looked at herself in the mirror, in a small bikini and a long blue shirt which covered her body, but exposed Crystal’s bare chest.   
“Are you still filming?”   
“Yes.”   
“Where did you find that stupid thing?”  
Crystal turned around to have the lens meet the girl across the room.  
“Your parents left it in our room. I have no idea what they thought we were going to do with it.”   
Silence again as Gigi spread herself out on the bed, and Crystal sat quaintly on the end.  
“Were you serious before?”  
“When?”  
“When you told me to move in with you?” Crystal asked into the camera. “I know you don’t like people in your personal space too much and- “  
“I want you any way that is humanly possible, whichever way you come.” Gigi answered solemnly, changing the whole mood of the room. “You can live with me in my place, you can have everything I own, Crystal, everything I have and do belongs to you anyway.”  
Crystal gulped, watching the screen of her camera flicker. In it, sat a beautiful girl, half naked on an unmarked bed. There was no one else to witness the speculation of immaculate beauty, just them and their love. She was undressing for the brunette and looking past the camera as she did so.   
“Turn that thing off.”  
It was 3:15 at the time, and by half past, they were lovers. Lovers in the most immaculate possible way there was to be a lover. A connection of the soul that drove past the need for external beauty. It was like a big and crashing wave that tumbled over them again and again until they could no longer take it. They were young and in love, and as Gigi stared up at the girl above her in those moments, she knew that no matter what happened she would always remember Crystal as she was in this moment. She would remember her sat on a hill, reading a book, and remember her in the essence of a summer’s day in June. It was the only way Crystal would require to be recalled.


End file.
